


С любовью, твой сталкер

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel





	С любовью, твой сталкер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With love, your stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92964) by FastForward. 



Узумаки Наруто был очень уважаемым человеком. Генеральным директором одной из самых крупных и процветающих компаний США. Общался на «ты» с министром обороны, кроме того, его часто видели в обществе различных высокопоставленных лиц из других стран, включая японского императора и премьер-министра Канады.  
Да, Узумаки Наруто был видным мужчиной и завидным женихом. В общем, тем, с кем каждая девушка мечтала бы познакомить своих родителей. Единственная проблема заключалась в его лучшей подруге.  
Харуно Сакура буквально выросла вместе с Наруто, они были не разлей вода. Сакура занимала должности вице-президента в той же компании и, по совместительству, «фильтра». По крайней мере, большинство девушек, которые хотели подобраться к Наруто поближе, величали её именно так. Потому что, если кто-то вдруг положил глаз на Наруто, сначала бедолаге нужно было пройти через Сакуру. Она ни за что бы не позволила гулять Наруто с _первой встречной_.  
Нет, кандидатка непременно должна была быть хорошо образованной и без криминального прошлого. Рассматривались только скромные, миловидные и фотогеничные девушки. Также вполне обеспеченные, которых бы интересовали _не только_ деньги Наруто. А ещё те, которые никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пытались бы хоть что-то поменять в Наруто. О, и они ни в коем случае не должны были пытаться выбросить за борт Сакуру. Она знала множество людей в совершенно различных сферах, и если бы их дружба с Наруто подверглась _даже незначительному_ риску — непременно устроила захватчице знакомство со своими приятелями, правда, в не совсем дружелюбной обстановке. Уж тогда они на собственном горьком опыте бы поняли, что никогда не стоит переходить дорогу Харуно Сакуре!  
А так, Наруто был вполне доступен.  
Единственной преградой, за исключением Сакуры, являлась… _сама Сакура_. Наруто никогда не интересовал кто-то, кроме неё. Он пробовал пару раз встречаться с одобренными Сакурой девушками, но с ней самой они не шли ни в какое сравнение. Для него именно Сакура виделась идеалом — единственной и неповторимой. Он просто ждал подходящего момента для признания.  
Конечно, в жизни могло случиться и так: ты выжидал, когда можно будет открыться своей возлюбленной, но время играло против тебя. Скажем, глава службы безопасности Сай Байкан пригласил её на ужин. Затем в кино. А потом предложил _остаться на ночь_!  
Ох, как же Наруто злился! Он двадцать лет набирался смелости рассказать о своей любви только для того, чтобы тот, кто по идее должен _защищать_ Наруто, увёл у него из-под носа Сакуру! _Похищение девушки его мечты нельзя назвать защитой!_  
«Он за это поплатится», — думал Наруто, затаившись с биноклем в кустах напротив дома Сакуры. Но всё по-честному! Сакура всегда за ним приглядывала, поэтому теперь его очередь… присмотреть за ней. Только и всего.  
Наруто видел в бинокль, как разговаривают расположившиеся на диване Сакура с Саем. Оба время от времени улыбались и посмеивались. Сакура отхлебнула вина и отставила бокал на журнальный столик. Сай заправил выбившуюся прядь волос ей за ухо. Наруто крепче вцепился в бинокль. Сакура _его_ , чёрт возьми! Двадцать лет дружбы коту под хвост, что ли? Чтобы какой-то тупой охранник увёл её прямо у него из-под носа?!  
— Что-то интересное?  
Наруто подпрыгнул на полметра, выронив из рук бинокль, и быстро развернулся. Позади него на корточках сидел парень, подпирая рукой подбородок. Другая рука лениво свешивалась с колен. Наруто почувствовал, как взмок лоб, когда парень посмотрел поверх него и остановил взгляд на той самой парочке, за которой велась слежка.  
— К-кто ты такой? — Наруто, честно говоря, побаивался услышать ответ.  
— Хм? — тот помрачнел, перевёл взгляд миндалевидных глаз на Наруто и пожал плечами. — Да никто особенный.  
— Ты ведь не шпионишь за Сакурой, правда? — сверкнул глазами Наруто. Только _этого_ ему не хватало. _Ещё больше_ конкурентов.  
— За кем, этой жвачковолосой? Нет, — парень вновь скучающе посмотрел в сторону окна. — Оставляю шпионаж за этой цыпочкой на тебя.  
— Да не слежу я за ней! — громко возразил Наруто, заливаясь краской.  
— Конечно. Кто-то другой сейчас прячется в кустах напротив её дома с биноклем в руках, — сухо прокомментировал парень.  
— Так уж _вышло_ , что мне приходится за ней приглядывать, — оскорбился Наруто.  
— Ты называешь это «приглядывать», я — «следить». Суть не меняется.  
Наруто наградил собеседника раздражённым взглядом, на который тот не обратил абсолютно никакого внимания, продолжая наблюдать за парой. Наруто воспользовался этим, чтобы получше рассмотреть незнакомца. Было очень темно, и это мешало как следует его разглядеть. Выбранное для слежки место не освещалось фонарями. Поэтому всё, что удалось увидеть, — необычная причёска парня, а цвет волос — нечто среднее между чёрным и коричневым. Тёмные глаза особо выделялись на невероятно бледной коже, которая резко контрастировала с чёрной курткой и штанами.  
Фыркнув, Наруто вновь развернулся к окну, нагнулся, чтобы подобрать бинокль, и скривился, заметив трещину на линзе. Чёрт, придётся срочно бежать покупать новый. Не то что бы он не мог себе этого позволить, просто Сакуре в любую минуту его вынужденной отлучки могла грозить опасность.  
Вдруг прямо перед его глазами замаячил бинокль. Наруто удивлённо вскинул бровь, переводя взгляд на сидящего чуть позади парня.  
— Он мне больше не нужен.  
— Эм… спасибо, — Наруто взял бинокль и вернулся к слеж… подглядыванию?.. наблюдению?.. К присмотру!   
— Так… Как так вышло, что ты оказался здесь с биноклем, если ни за кем не следишь?  
— Я не говорил, что ни за кем не слежу, просто сказал, что не за _ней_ , — скучающим тоном ответил парень. — Я не по женской части, они слишком плаксивы.  
— О, — Наруто приблизил изображение. — Получается, ты шпионишь за Саем?  
— Зачем бы я тогда отдавал тебе свой бинокль, если бы следил за ним?  
— Ну, а за кем ты тогда следишь?  
— А ты не очень умён, как я посмотрю.  
— Ну, — Наруто оторвался от бинокля и принялся тереть глаза, — если ты не шпионишь ни за Сакурой, ни за Саем, то я не вижу здесь никого, кроме себя.  
— Вот почему мне больше не нужен бинокль, я ведь сижу рядом с тобой.  
— Хм, — Наруто вновь поднёс бинокль на уровень глаз. — Думаю, это логично.  
— Да, но было довольно трудно тебя разглядеть, ты выбрал ужасно тёмное место.  
— Хм, — невнятно согласился Наруто.  
Конечно, _невероятно трудно_ увидеть человека в потёмках, гораздо легче, когда…  
«Чё он сказал?!»  
Наруто вскочил на ноги, отшатнувшись от темноволосого парня, и так широко открыл глаза, что их размеру позавидовали бы блюдца. Тот же и с места не сдвинулся, лишь едва повернул голову в его сторону.  
— А я уже начал гадать, когда же до тебя дойдёт, — он встал, стряхивая с куртки упавший на плечо листочек.  
— Это же просто шутка такая, правда? — побледнел Наруто. — Проверяешь меня.  
— Конечно, — сухо произнёс парень. — Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль или убивать, так что не волнуйся.  
— Да так наверняка говорят _все_ сталкеры! — обвиняюще заорал Наруто, тыча в собеседника пальцем.  
— Ты _тоже_ сталкер, — напомнил ему парень. — Неужели _ты_ собираешься причинить ей боль? — он кивнул в сторону дома Сакуры.  
— Нет, — слабым голосом признал Наруто.  
— Значит, тебе придётся мне поверить, — с этими словами, парень вновь развернулся лицом к дому Сакуры и, тяжело вздохнув, присел на корточки. А потом фыркнул, положив руки на бёдра. Наруто продолжал на него пялиться. — Лучше бы тебе спрятаться.  
— А? — Наруто бросил взгляд на дом и поспешно плюхнулся на задницу, скривившись от боли и выронив бинокль. Ближайшие кусты зашуршали.  
— Наруто?  
 _Только не это!_  
Глаза Наруто широко распахнулись.  
— Она тебя видела. Слишком поздно притворяться, что тебя здесь нет, — спокойно произнёс его новый знакомый.  
— Поднимись и скажи, что это ты, — прошипел Наруто, когда Сакура вновь позвала его по имени. Судя по звуку, она подходила всё ближе.  
— У меня не светлые волосы.  
— Да на улице такая темень! Любой мог бы ошибиться! Ну же, ты ведь мой сталкер, так ведь?! Сделай это ради меня!  
— Но тогда она решит, что я шпионил за ней, а это не правда. Сам виноват, что лезешь в её интимную жизнь.  
— Наруто?  
— Сволочь! — прошипел Наруто напоследок, вскакивая на ноги. И очень вовремя — от Сакуры его отделяли пара шагов. — А! Сакура! Какая неожиданная встреча! — он громко рассмеялся, закинув одну руку за голову. Вторая же сжалась в кулак.  
— А что ты делал на земле?  
— На зем… земле? А что я делал? О, нет, нет, нет. Я просто уронил… э… — Наруто услышал звон и посмотрел под ноги, заметив свои ключи рядом с левой ногой. Да когда этот парень успел забрать его ключи?! Ну ладно, он же спасает его задницу.  
— Мои ключи! — он наклонился, поднял их и помахал связкой у себя перед носом. – Я такой неуклюжий! Крутил их на пальце, а они взяли и… упс! – он слегка забросил их влево. — Слетели _прямо_ с пальца.  
— Ладно, — медленно произнесла Сакура, когда Наруто вновь наклонился подобрать ключи. – Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
— Что? Конечно, просто отлично! — заверил он, выпрямляясь. — Просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом. – Наруто демонстративно глубоко вдохнул. – Ах, воздух. Обожаю! Что… А что _ты_ здесь делаешь? Ну, я имею в виду, не именно _здесь_ , ведь, ха-ха, тут твой дом. О, точно, твой дом, а я даже не заметил, что прогуливаюсь рядом, — он вновь громко рассмеялся. — Тоже решила выйти погулять? Что ж, это хорошо. Свежий воздух тебе не повредит. Ладно, я уже подышал здесь, пойду подышу где-нибудь в другом месте. Пока!  
Он развернулся и со всех ног кинулся бежать к своему дому, стараясь не думать ни об охватившем его несуразном словесном поносе, ни о том, вышла ли Сакура с Саем или одна. Он не знал, бежит за ним тот парень или нет. На самом деле, Наруто было плевать. Ему просто хотелось вернуться домой и притвориться, что эта ночь никогда не наступала.

— Снова здесь, да? — Наруто опустил свой новый бинокль. Он с раздражением скосил глаза влево и увидел того самого парня. Остававшегося его неизменным спутником на протяжении шести последних ночей.  
Наруто еженощно приходил шпионить за Сакурой и Саем и постоянно сталкивался с этим парнем. Даже если сменялись посты наблюдения, тот _всегда_ его находил.  
Наруто быстро понял, что парень и в самом деле безобиден. Он ничего не делал, просто сидел позади и говорил всякие глупости. Он точно _худший_ сталкер в мире!  
— Сколько мне нужно тебе заплатить, чтобы ты свалил? — проворчал Наруто и вновь посмотрел в бинокль.  
— Я — сталкер. А сталкерам деньги не нужны.  
— Ага, — недоверчиво произнёс Наруто. — Что ж, мистер Сталкер, я с трудом воспринимаю тебя как настоящего сталкера: ты следишь за мной целых шесть дней и каждый раз мозолишь мне глаза. Я бы, скорее, назвал тебя своим знакомым.  
— Мм, нет, — парень глотнул кофе из своего термоса. – Я следил за тобой на протяжении трёх лет.  
— Ага, — всё так же недоверчиво повторил Наруто.  
— Это правда. Уже три года, пять месяцев, четыре дня и восемь часов.  
— Что, без минут?  
— Хм. Двенадцать или тринадцать.  
Наруто закатил глаза. В последнее время он стал уделять гораздо больше внимания своему сталкеру, нежели тому, чем занимаются Сакура с Саем.  
— Так с чего вдруг решил показаться?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами парень, поднося термос к губам. — Но, похоже, это была хорошая мысль, — сделал глоток. — Смотри-ка, мы теперь даже общаемся, поэтому оно явно того стоило.  
— Точно. Вот только наши разговоры в большинстве своём сводятся к тому, что я прошу тебя прекратить мне докучать, а ты отказываешься.  
— Я довольствуюсь малым.  
— Ты действительно очень раздражаешь, в курсе?  
— Спасибо.  
Наруто вздохнул и немного опустил голову, прежде чем украдкой взглянуть на собеседника. Он до сих пор точно не знал, как тот выглядит, ведь его постоянно скрывала темнота, но в чём Наруто точно не сомневался, так это в том, что он очень красив. И относится к тому типу парней, за которыми бегают толпы девчонок. Однако он неустанно напоминал Наруто, что девчонки его не интересуют, поэтому…  
— Почему именно я?  
— Хм? — вопросительно хмыкнул парень: в зубах у него была зажата сдобная палочка. Он превратил эти ночные посиделки в кустах в пикник.  
— Ты ведь говорил, что следишь за мной…  
— Я _слежу_ за тобой, почему тебе так трудно в это поверить? — рыкнул он. — Никаких «говорил» тут быть не может. Я слежу за тобой. И точка.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ты за мной следишь, — закатил глаза Наруто. «Вот же засранец». — Почему именно за мной? Всё дело в деньгах?  
— Нет, я и сам достаточно зарабатываю, — ответил тот, выуживая очередную палочку из пачки.  
— Внешность?  
— Видал и покрасивее.  
Наруто смерил собеседника недоверчивым взглядом, но, кажется, взгляд затерялся в темноте и не дошёл до адресата, или же просто его решили проигнорировать.  
— Положение в обществе?  
— Эта фигня меня не интересует.  
— Тогда что? Сталкер ты или нет, но не похоже, чтобы ты хорошо меня знал, или что-то в этом роде.  
— Вообще-то, ты ошибаешься. Я довольно хорошо тебя знаю, — поправил парень. — По большей части меня привлекла твоя аура.  
— Моя аура, — медленно произнёс Наруто.  
— Да. Так уж вышло, что ты излучаешь радостную и добрую ауру, из-за чего люди хотят сблизиться с тобой. Со временем я узнал тебя ещё лучше, и ты стал нравиться мне больше.  
— Понятно.  
— И вполне очевидно, что я тоже тебе нравлюсь.  
— Чего?! – взорвался Наруто. — Да с какого фига ты вообще это взял?!  
Парень просто указал в сторону дома:  
— Они ушли вот уже как десять минут назад.  
Наруто тут же развернулся и выругался. Свет нигде не горел, а машины Сая и след простыл.  
— Прекрасно, теперь я _точно_ их не найду, — вздохнул Наруто, затем встал на ноги и почесал затылок.  
— Значит, пойдёшь домой? – довольным тоном спросил парень.  
— Да, — ответил Наруто, смерив его гневным взглядом. — Прощай.  
— До завтра, — послышалась сзади насмешливая поправка. Наруто оставил этот выпад без внимания и направился к своей машине.

Наруто периодически вздыхал и цедил вторую кружку пива «Короны» в своём любимом пабе. Обычно в это время он торчал напротив дома Сакуры, наблюдая за их с Саем обнимашками, но теперь в этом не было абсолютно никакого смысла. Сегодня на работе Сакура сообщила, что они с Саем встречаются.  
— Всё в порядке? – поинтересовалась она, увидев его выражение лица.  
Разумеется, Наруто заверил её в том, что всё прекрасно, и поздравил с выгодной партией. А потом предупредил, что если Сай причинит ей боль, то будет иметь дело с ним.  
Вот так он и оказался здесь, в баре, и всё, что ему осталось — топить горе в алкоголе. Ну, что-то вроде этого. От мыслей о прекратившихся встречах со сталкером становилось грустно. Потому что, положа руку на сердце, за две недели он действительно к нему привык. И то, что сегодня Наруто с ним не виделся, было уже непривычно.  
«Ничего не поделаешь, — вздохнул про себя Наруто. — Придётся ему надоедать кому-то другому».  
В очередной раз вздохнув, он заплатил бармену и направился в уборную облегчиться перед уходом. Наруто толкнул дверь и сделал своё дело в один из писсуаров, затем пошёл к раковине. Он уже заканчивал мыть руки, когда дверь в уборную открылась. Наруто поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, но освещение здесь, как и во всём пабе, было тусклое.  
То, что он увидел в отражении, его не на шутку удивило. Наруто быстро развернулся и посмотрел на человека, с которым он неизменно встречался каждый день последние две недели. Его «сталкер» стоял в уборной, как ни в чём не бывало, с едва заметной в темноте ухмылкой.  
Наруто был потрясён.  
— Ты нашёл меня.  
— Разумеется, нашёл. Я ведь говорил, что слежу за тобой. Я был бы хреновым сталкером, если бы не знал, где ты.  
Наруто сжал кулаки, так и не сводя взгляда с парня. Он не был геем, просто ему причинили сильную боль, и так вышло, что этот парень… оказался здесь…  
— Если ты действительно сталкер… Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы и вести себя соответствующе.  
Парень принял эту фразу за то, чем она и являлась, — за приглашение. Он сделал два шага навстречу, вторгаясь в личное пространство Наруто. Его рука зарылась в волосы, а губы жадно впились в губы Наруто. Такой напор настолько выбивал из равновесия, что пришлось прислониться к раковине.  
«Что ж, по крайней мере, он хорошо целуется, — думал Наруто, закрывая глаза и обвивая руками шею парня (по его _предположениям_ , тот был старше). — Не так неприятно, как я ожидал».  
Сталкер развернул их кругом и, не прерывая страстный поцелуй, пихнул в одну из кабинок. Наруто плюхнулся на закрытую крышку унитаза, в то время как его знакомый запирал дверь на засов. Затем рубашке Наруто был нанесен значительный урон: парень с силой распахнул её и несколько пуговиц покатились по плиточному полу. Но никто не обратил на это особого внимания. Сталкер лизнул шею Наруто и тут же её прикусил. Наруто вздрогнул, зашипев сквозь стиснутые зубы, но ничего не сказал, и его мучения продолжились.  
Парень вылизывал и целовал его кожу, спускаясь всё ниже, лаская и поглаживая. Он огладил бёдра Наруто, прежде чем остановиться на поясе.  
— Нет, подожди.  
— Никаких «подожди», — рыкнул сталкер, ослабив пояс и потянув вниз собачку ширинки.  
— А что, если кто-нибудь зайдёт? – прошипел Наруто и посмотрел вниз на ухмыляющееся лицо. И тут же с него стянули боксёры, высвобождая полувозбуждённый член.  
— Думаю, тебе просто нужно вести себя тише, — с этими словами сталкер прошёлся языком по всей длине. Дыхание Наруто сбилось. Он закрыл рот ладонями, наблюдая за тем, как сталкер посасывает головку его члена, поддрачивая рукой у основания. Наруто почувствовал, как кончик чужого языка нырнул в щель, и не смог сдержать стон. Чёрт, а этот парень _хорош_! У Наруто уже _встал_!  
В очередной раз усмехнувшись, сталкер по кругу очертил головку языком и в одно движение заглотил член полностью.  
Изо рта Наруто вырвался полузадушенный вскрик, а руки зарылись в чёрные волосы. Всё тело словно охватило огнём, дыхание сбилось. У него в жизни не было такого потрясающего минета. Сдерживать стоны стало невероятно трудно, когда сталкер набрал быстрый темп, то и дело сглатывая и хмыкая, от чего спина покрывалась мурашками.  
— Блядь! — Наруто откинул голову, сильнее сжимая волосы в кулаке и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, но чужие руки удерживали на месте.  
Он был уже почти на пике, не зная только, стоит ли кончать в рот любовника. Но долго размышлять об этом оказалось невозможно. Дыхание Наруто участилось, и, без предупреждения, он со стоном излился в жаждущий рот.  
Сталкер проглотил горьковатую сперму, начисто вылизав Наруто, и заправил член обратно в штаны. Затем потянулся к Наруто за ленивым поцелуем, одновременно с этим застёгивая ширинку. Он поглаживал язык Наруто своим языком, давая тому распробовать собственный вкус, а несколько секунд спустя выпрямился в полный рост, схватил Наруто за руку и потянул встать.  
— Куда мы идём? — растерянно спросил Наруто, когда его провели через весь бар и вывели на улицу.  
— К тебе.  
Наруто не знал, почему не стал спорить. Он просто пошёл за сталкером, который остановился напротив его машины. Наруто снял блокировку с дверей, и оба забрались в салон. Вся дорога до его дома прошла в молчании, сам же он, при каждом удобном случае, украдкой рассматривал своего сталкера в свете уличных фонарей. И каждый раз его взгляд неизменно останавливался на очевидной эрекции.  
Наруто подъехал к большим воротам; охранник сначала махнул ему рукой, потом открыл их, с любопытством разглядывая пассажира. Наруто молча заехал в гараж и припарковался. Взглянув на часы, он с облегчением выдохнул. Шёл девятый час, а вся его прислуга разъезжалась по домам в районе восьми.  
Значит, никто не узнает, что сегодня он проведёт сумасшедшую ночку. Блин, да никто и _не поверит_ в это. Даже _ему самому_ в это не верилось!  
— Мы будем добираться до постели или тебе захотелось сделать это в машине?  
Знакомый голос выдернул из раздумий, и Наруто, отстегнув ремень безопасности, вышел из машины, ведя сталкера за собой. Он шёл не торопясь, стараясь подготовить себя к тому, что собирался сделать.  
Неужели он настолько расстроен, что готов стать геем? Ладно, если он и переспит _разочек_ с парнем, это ещё не сделает из него гея или даже бисексуала. Никто же не становится пилотом, слетав первым классом. И не превращается в курицу, посетив курятник. Нет, это просто новый опыт. Он попробует один раз, и на этом всё.  
Наруто толкнул дверь в спальню и зашёл внутрь, тут же снимая свою изрядно потрёпанную рубашку и отправляя её в корзину для белья. Услышал, как захлопнулась за ним дверь, и повернулся — его сталкер неспешно снимал свою одежду.  
— О, так ты умеешь обращаться с пуговицами, — поддразнил Наруто, пряча за насмешкой свою нервозность. — А я уже начал гадать, знаешь ли, с тех пор, как ты ободрал мои.  
— Я был нетерпелив, — рубашка соскользнула с восхитительных бледных плеч, а взгляд сталкера бегал вверх-вниз по телу Наруто. — Хочешь раздеться сам, или мне тебе помочь?  
Внезапно Наруто очень обрадовался, что не стал включать свет. В темноте было трудно разглядеть его румянец. Так чего же ему _хотелось…_  
— Я сам разденусь, — быстро выдал он, заметив, что парень явно хотел что-то добавить. Было бы довольно странно, если кто-то стал бы его раздевать. Поэтому лучше сделать это самому.  
Он сбросил ботинки, стянул носки, ослабил пояс и снял штаны. И теперь неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу у кровати в одних боксёрах.  
— Горячо, — спокойно прокомментировал сталкер способность Наруто сексуально раздеваться. После чего он, наконец, снял свои ботинки с носками и бросил всё к своей рубашке. К маленькой кучке присоединились штаны, а потом и боксёры. И теперь его сталкер стоял перед Наруто полностью обнажённый. Парень усмехнулся, заметив, с каким трудом сглотнул Наруто, а потом нагнулся, вытаскивая из кармана штанов смазку с презервативом.  
Вооружившись всем необходимым, он стал приближаться к Наруто, а тот отступал всё дальше. Наруто сдавленно вскрикнул, внезапно оказавшись на кровати. Сталкер нетерпеливо взялся за резинку его боксёров и дёрнул их вниз, ухмыляясь расцветшему на лице Наруто смущению.   
— Натуральный блондин. Как сексуально.  
— Иди на хуй! – огрызнулся Наруто.  
— О, нет-нет, Наруто, — самодовольно усмехнулся сталкер. — _Ты_ пойдёшь.  
И с этими словами забрался на постель, очень эффектно заткнув своими поползновениями Наруто. Сталкер согнул его ноги в коленях и развёл их в стороны. Затем разорвал упаковку презерватива, надел на свой член и смазал. Оставшуюся на пальцах субстанцию он распределил по входу Наруто средним пальцем.  
— Так как это твой первый раз с мужчиной, я постараюсь быть нежным, но обещать ничего не могу. Я желал этого три года, поэтому прости моё нетерпение, — усмехнулся сталкер.  
— А может, у меня это _не_ первый раз с мужчиной, — раздражённо фыркнул Наруто, стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее, хотя нервы разошлись не на шутку.  
— Наруто, я твой сталкер. Даже не пытайся мне лгать, — с этими словами он неглубоко протолкнул средний палец внутрь. Наруто зарычал и хлопнул его по руке.  
— Это чертовски больно, придурок!  
— Прекрати вести себя как маленький ребёнок, в противном случае я свяжу тебя, и вот тогда ты увидишь во мне _настоящего_ сталкера.  
Наруто резко побледнел и немедленно заткнулся.  
Сталкер продолжил – дальше пошло легче.  
— Постарайся расслабиться, тогда боли будет меньше, — посоветовал он, выдавливая больше смазки и добавляя второй палец, продолжая медленно трахать и растягивать задний проход. Наруто издал непонятный звук.  
— Больно?  
— Нет, просто странные ощущения, — признал Наруто.  
— Это пройдёт, — сталкер вытащил два пальца и добавил третий. Наруто зашипел и вцепился в простыни.  
— Вот _это_ уже больно.  
— Прости, — не похоже, чтобы его любовнику было так уж совестно, иначе он бы вытащил из него пальцы. Вместо этого он прекратил движения вперёд-назад и начал растягивать стенки кишечника, потихоньку двигаясь глубже.  
Брюнет видел, что член Наруто вновь начинает вставать, и понял, что больше не может терпеть. Он вынул пальцы, перевернул Наруто на живот, а сам лёг поверх его спины, прижимаясь эрегированным членом к заднице Наруто.  
— Готов?  
— Нет.  
— Очень жаль, потому что я готов, — он понимал, что Наруто просто упрямится. Если бы он действительно не был готов, то голос звучал бы более жалобно.  
Медленно (хотя, вернее будет сказать, так медленно, как он только мог, не получив при этом разрыв сердца) он толкнулся вперёд, давая Наруто время привыкнуть только тогда, когда член полностью вошёл. Ему очень хотелось оказаться в этой тесноте без презерватива, но всё же он понимал, что Наруто будет легче именно так. И только лишь по этой причине он надел резинку.  
— Двигайся, — выдохнул Наруто в подушку, изо всех сил сжимая руками простыни.  
— С удовольствием, — переместив вес на руки, расположенные по обе стороны от тела Наруто, парень начал движение, сначала медленно и осторожно, но постепенно наращивая темп.  
При каждом толчке Наруто всхлипывал, но сталкер хотел слышать совсем не это. Поэтому, не меняя ритма и напора, он с каждым проникновением менял угол, пока изо рта Наруто не вырвался протяжный стон.  
— Здесь? — выдохнул он Наруто в ухо и прошёлся языком по ушной раковине.  
— Ах… Да! Ах, чёрт! — Наруто ещё крепче вцепился в простыни, пока любовник продолжил вбиваться под тем же углом, наслаждаясь его стонами.  
— Ж…жёстче… Ах, блядь… — простонал Наруто.  
Сталкер, тяжело дыша, толкался в податливое тело. Волосы прилипли к потному лбу, дыхание сбивалось, но он всё же прошептал Наруто на ухо:  
— Ты ещё не любишь меня, — выдохнул он, касаясь губами кожи Наруто. — Но полюбишь.  
Наруто не знал, что он должен на это ответить, поэтому предпочёл словам стоны.  
Вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, сталкер вышел, перевернул Наруто на бок, поднял его ногу вверх и, прижав её к себе, вновь вошёл. Этот угол оказался ещё удачнее, потому что стоны Наруто стали в разы громче. Он вцепился в простынь мёртвой хваткой и начал подаваться бёдрами назад, навстречу члену любовника.  
— Приласкай себя, — приказал сталкер. — Я знаю, ты этого хочешь.  
Наруто не позволяла последовать этому приказу гордость, но чем больше стимулировали его простату, тем твёрже становился член. По нему уже стекала смазка и не удостоенная вниманием эрекция приносила боль. Ему нужно… Блядь! _К чёрту гордость!_ Наруто обхватил ладонью свой член и принялся надрачивать его так быстро, как только мог. Бёдра подмахивали навстречу руке, пока несколько мгновений спустя Наруто не закричал: струйки горячей, липкой спермы брызнули на простынь.  
Любовник всё ещё толкался внутрь, с каждым разом задевая простату. Наруто же задыхался и постанывал.  
— Не могу… не могу больше… — выдохнул он.  
Сталкер промолчал, вместо ответа ускорив темп и, спустя несколько минут, укусил Наруто за бедро, обильно кончая. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что провёл остаток ночи, трахаясь с парнем, в которого был влюблён.  
Брюнет вышел сразу, и, потный, с учащённым дыханием, перевернулся на спину. Наруто остался лежать на боку.  
— Это… это было… очень неплохо… — пробормотал смущённый Наруто.  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
Сталкер поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную, видимо, чтобы избавиться от презерватива. Вернувшись спустя несколько минут, он лёг обратно и приобнял Наруто со спины. Его дыхание довольно быстро успокоилось, и вскоре он заснул.  
Наруто же пролежал без сна ещё какое-то время и тоже скользнул в объятия морфея, даже не подумав о том, чтобы пойти принять душ или хотя бы отодвинуться подальше от своего сталкера.

— Наруто!  
— Что? – раздражённо бросил он. Сакура, скрестив руки на груди, смерила его недовольным взглядом, выстукивая ногой по полу.  
— Я вообще-то говорила.  
— И я тебя слышал, — пробормотал Наруто, почёсывая голову.  
Сегодня утром он проснулся один, его сталкера и след простыл. Однако до своего ухода тот поставил будильник, аккуратно разложил одежду и оставил на прикроватной тумбочке стакан воды с тайленолом. За что Наруто был в особенности благодарен, потому что, несмотря на то, что прошло уже пять часов, за которые он успел выпить три таблетки, боль в заднице его убивала! Ночь он провёл прекрасно, но сейчас чувствовал себя паршиво.  
Однако болел не только зад.  
Сердце сжималось, стоило только вспомнить прошлую ночь. А что, если его просто использовали? Ведь было очевидно, что он безответно влюблён, и это делало его лёгкой добычей. Блядь, как же он сглупил!  
Но какая теперь разница? Что сделано, то сделано. Наруто вздохнул, зарываясь рукой в свои светлые волосы.  
— Ну и?  
— Что «ну и»?  
Сакура раздражённо вздохнула:  
— Сай — начальник охраны, он не может просто взять и уйти обедать со мной без твоего разрешения.  
— У меня через двадцать минут встреча в центре города. Если найдёте ему замену, то можете идти.  
— Тогда нижестоящий по званию. Сразу после Сая идёт Учиха Саске.  
— Учиха? — удивлённо приподнял бровь Наруто. — Никогда о нём не слышал.  
— Он работает здесь уже три года. Ты сам _нанял_ его, — закатила глаза Сакура. — Просто ты всегда брал с собой Сая, а я, как правило, оставалась с Саске. Он симпатичный, но довольно непростой. Однако с работой справляется безупречно.  
— Что ж, если он обычно охранял тебя, тогда ладно. Сай может быть свободен, — пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Наруто перевёл внимание на документы.  
Сакура на радостях взвизгнула и, поблагодарив, крепко его обняла. Затем направилась на выход, но возле двери остановилась.  
— Да, кстати. Хината просила передать, что тебе опять прислали цветы с конфетами.  
— Выбросите их, как и всегда, — пробормотал он, почёсывая концом ручки макушку.  
— Ну, я так и хотела сделать, но нас обеспокоила надпись на открытке одного такого подарка. Там было написано: «С любовью, твой сталкер».  
Наруто тут же оторвался от бумаг и поднялся с места.  
— Принеси.  
— Стоит ли нам сообщить в полицию? – спросила теперь уже не на шутку обеспокоенная Сакура.  
Наруто покачал головой:  
— Нет, это просто один мой друг так шутит.  
— Ладно, — нахмурилась Сакура. — Но если ты вдруг попадёшь в переплёт, ты же мне скажешь?  
— Конечно! Клянусь, это от друга, — Наруто улыбнулся, пытаясь её успокоить.  
— Хорошооо. Скажу Хинате, чтобы принесла, — сдалась она, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Наруто снова сел в кресло, нервно покусывая палец. Что всё это значит? Он собирается и дальше за ним следить? Если да, то почему же он ушёл до того, как проснулся Наруто? Нравился ли ему Наруто? И, что ещё более важно: нравился ли Наруто его сталкер? Честно говоря, Наруто сомневался в своих чувствах, но был абсолютно уверен в том, что никаких негативных эмоций он не испытывал.  
— Господин Узумаки? — тихо обратились к нему, постучав в дверь.  
— Да, входи, Хината, — Наруто снова встал, как только она открыла дверь и положила цветы с шоколадом на стол. – Спасибо, — он тепло ей улыбнулся, и она застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ, прежде чем выйти из кабинета.  
Наруто открыл коробку с шоколадными конфетами и, выбрав одну, закинул себе в рот. Неторопливо жуя, чтобы как следует распробовать, он взял в руки открытку и, отметив красивый почерк на титульном листе, раскрыл.  
«Спасибо за прошлую ночь. С нетерпением жду следующих. С любовью, твой сталкер. P.S.: У тебя _потрясающая_ задница».  
Покраснев как помидор, Наруто смял открытку и уже хотел её выбросить, но, передумав, спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака. Если кому-то приспичит покопаться в его мусоре, пресса непременно узнает о том, о чём не следует знать.  
Наруто начал собираться на встречу, назначенную в центре города. Забросив нужные вещи в портфель, он старался не думать о своём сталкере. Наруто как раз закрывал портфель, когда в дверь постучала Хината.  
— Господин Узумаки, прибыл Учиха Саске, чтобы сопроводить вас.  
— Спасибо. Он может входить, я почти готов, — Наруто потянулся за сумкой с ноутбуком, но, когда он вновь повернулся лицом к двери, то чуть её не выронил.  
— Что, чёрт возьми, _ты_ здесь делаешь?! — потребовал Наруто объяснений, широко распахнув глаза. Перед ним, ухмыляясь, стоял ни кто иной, как его сталкер.  
— Работаю.  
— Что значит «работаю»? — прошипел Наруто. Он здесь, чтобы его шантажировать?  
— То, что сегодня я буду тебя сопровождать, — с этими словами он распахнул пиджак, чтобы показать прикреплённую к поясу кобуру.  
— Т…ты… Ты — Учиха Саске?  
Очередная ухмылка и кивок:  
— Я же говорил, что слежу за тобой на протяжении трёх лет. Легко наблюдать за своим боссом, когда это входит в твои должностные обязанности. Особенно, если твой ранг на одну ступень ниже начальника службы безопасности.  
 _Вот. Это. Да…_ Наруто даже не знал, что сказать. Да и что ему делать? Человек из его личной службы безопасности по совместительству являлся его сталкером!  
— Господин Узумаки, — постучала в дверь Хината. — Сэр, вы опаздываете.  
— Ох, точно. Спасибо, — Наруто бросился к двери, у которой стоял Саске, и взялся за ручку. – Давайте проясним несколько вещей, мистер Учиха. Когда мы на работе, я — твой босс. Не смей вести себя заносчиво и лишний раз ко мне не прикасайся. Давай разделять личную жизнь и работу.  
— Понял, сэр, — Саске не смог сдержать ухмылку. Наруто не отрицал возможность того, что их отношения могут перерасти в нечто большее… К тому же, Саске заметил у него на столе отправленные им конфеты с цветами.  
— Хорошо. Выдвигаемся.  
Когда они вышли из кабинета, Саске провёл рукой по заднице Наруто. Но когда тот, красный как рак, недобро на него зыркнул, он заверил, что просто убрал пушинку.  
И Наруто задумался о том, во что же он вляпался.  
«Ну, — подумал он, садясь с Саске в машину, — по крайней мере, секс весьма хорош».  
И украдкой улыбнулся.


End file.
